insolent youth
by brokenangel-28
Summary: talks about how most over dramatic teens r


**Insolent Youth**

** The phone went off I started to look for it. There was an enormous pile of books all over my bed. I buried my hand through the pile as I felt some of the rough, sharp edges of the books as they almost made their small cuts on my delicate skin. My fingers finally touched something smooth, chilly cold and round I got my grasp on it and pulled out my hand with the noisy ringtone. I brought the ice-cold phone to my ear, "Hello, who is this?" There was bone chilling sobbing, the breathing was hard and heavy. **

"**Grace, is that you?" The voice trembled as I heard the childish tone within the uncontrollable whimpering. **

"**Um, yeah it's me, but who wants to know?" **

"**It's me Stephanie." There was a broken confusion on her tone.**

** "Broken, I need you! I can't take all of this soul burden pain! Please help me!" Her voice filled with agony and loathsome. **

"**What is the matter sweetie?" **

"**He broke up with me!" Her breathing is uneasy. "He said I was a good for nothing slut, who sleeps with any guy who has an erection!" **

**I sat on the marble silky floor, "Stephanie, sweetie don't worry he is just an idiotic imbecile who believes every damn rumor he hears out in the street." She grunted and groaned in pain the tension of bitterness and wretched agony intertwine with her breathing and voice.**

** "I don't care! I love him and if I can't be with him then I would much rather die!" I clenched the side of my bed sheets my body started to shake I needed to relax. **

"**Look Stephanie if he doesn't want to be with you then it's his loss you deserve much better than him!" Her breathing was intensely hard; I could almost feel it on my own flesh. I shivered and looked at my hands, crimson pain running down from them. **

"**No! He is a wonderful and nice guy! I know he loves me and wants to be with me but you are the one who doesn't want for us to be together! Do you?" I stayed quite for the incredible incorrect deduction. I shook my head and chuckled with almost pure bitterness. **

"**Wow Stephanie you found me out, you are so good at figuring people out, you caught me." The sarcastic bitter words were cutting deep in me as I shared the pain I started causing her. I wish to stop but my will disappeared and my cruelty crushed her. "Oh Stephanie how foolish you've been eating away at my palm as I told you the beautiful things you always wanted to hear, I gave you the hope and the will of wanting to live yet you leave my side for a foolish man how pathetic can you be?"**

** Her sobs uncontrolled, my tears ran down my cheeks and the agonizing torture continued. **

"**My dear child I have tried to show you the beauty in this word, yet you dare accuse me of interfering with your happiness? How immature could you ever be? My dear child you've tried to taint your soul and heart for a foolish man who shouldn't even be worth your time" She groaned in the agony I'd been lashing at her. **

"**Grace why? I love him please stop. You are hurting me!"**

"**Sweetie I will not baby you anymore, I'm terribly sorry for the pain I'm causing you but you need to learn how to stand on your own two feet and not depend on me to catch you every time you fall."**

** The line went dead, my body felt limb and numb, and everything went fussy, and black. Sirens' sang in the distant, an uncomfortable odor reached my senses waking me up. Bright white light caused me to squint I groaned. The white room surrounded me. **

"**Hey baby, don't move too much." My boyfriend's voice was so warm, relaxing me; I looked at him tears build it up in my eyes. He held my hand tightly.**

"**No worries love Stephanie is okay, her mom took her to the hospital but afterwards she will have to be put in revelation home." **

"**I was so horrible to her!" He kissed my forehead to show me his caring love. **

"**Don't worry love she will be fine plus she needed someone to show her what you did, so don't cry please for me?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him.**

"**Thanks babe you really make me happy." I looked at my hands, a weak bearing feeling overwhelming making my body numb. "I just can't believe she tried to commit suicide for something so idiotic thing. I mean the guy isn't even worth it." My boyfriend looked at me with a gentle smile.**

"**I know you love me and I'm very dear to you but I know for sure you would never try to commit suicide just for me leaving you." I smiled at him knowing he could read me like an open book.**

"**Yeah I know and forgive my weak body giving out so easily at my high emotions."**


End file.
